


Blood Calls to Blood

by SheppardMcKay



Series: Blood 'Verse [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark, M/M, Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man's profile came into view and it was stunning. His skin was fair, exquisitely paled. Strong chiseled cheekbones. A high prominent forehead was to be seen, giving way to a lustrous mane of shining blond hair, luminous in the night. He was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Calls to Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Halloween fic. Not very bloody but may squick if you don't like that sort of thing although if you don't why you are reading a Vampire fic I couldn't begin to fathom. Happy Halloween!

The soothing sounds of a tranqil island after dark were disrupted as a lone figure shot blindly through the night landscape, sending leaves and grasses flying and native birds shrieking from their nests.  

Steve McGarrett's feet pounded out a staccato tattoo as he ran full out through the jungle. There was a time to fight and a time to cut your losses and run like hell. This was the latter. 

He charged through the underbrush, dodging exposed roots and sprawling banyan trees that appeared to be reaching reaching out for him in the void. Clawing at him, trying to ensnare him like the prey he was. 

They were on _his_ side. It's side. Whatever _it_ was. On the side of the creature pursuing him relentlessly, tirelessly, for the better part of an hour. 

He was aware it was purposely running him to ground. Weakening him with exhaustion and shock, poised to spring it's trap at the crucial moment and then claim it's prize. Until then it would play with him.

Though he was running headlong at a fairly fast clip Steve tried to concentrate on his breathing, doing his best to try and regulate it and not become winded too soon. It was the only viable strategy at the moment.

He tried not to hear the noises it was letting itself make. Steve had no doubt it could run as silent as it wanted but was choosing to let him know it was near. So very close. Threatening to swallow him whole, body and soul.

The creature had been so beautiful at first when he'd come across it earlier that night.  So very, very beautiful. 

He'd been on the running path not far from his bungalow. It was late for a run but he'd gotten home from work still buzzed from a long stressful day and decided to work off some of his pent up enery before relaxing for the night.

Jogging along the dim trail he'd been close to reaching that nirvana where all his problems fell away and there was nothing but the steady rhythym of his pulse thrumming away to soothe him along with the sweet smelling night blossoms filling his lungs with every breath. 

Lost in his head, he hadn't seen the dark figure on the trail immediately. Having rounded a sharp bend he was almost on top of it before coming to an abrupt stop. There in his path had been what appeared to be a man crouched over on the ground.  

Dressed in deep black with the exception of a stark white shirt reflecting the moonlight brightly. 

Steve had stopped his run in surprise, not used to meeting too many other individuals on the trail at this time of night. Curiosity overiding sense, he'd approached the figure steadily but cautiously. Perhaps the man was hurt and needed assistance. Knowing he should show more caution in a situation like this, his hesitancy was pushed aside by the glimmer of a strange emotional pull towards this man. He wanted to know, needed to see. Had to be closer. 

Steve had edged toward him carefully but steadily, wanting to be nearer. The man, obviously sensing his approach and in retrospect perfectly timing his actions, lifted himself slowly from his position inside the inky shadows hiding his face and form. 

Steve's progress stopped short, the sight before him knocking him breathless.

The man's profile came into view and it was stunning. His skin was fair, exquisitely paled. Strong chiseled cheekbones. A high prominent forehead was to be seen, giving way to a lustrous mane of shining blond hair, luminous in the night. He was beautiful. 

So beautiful. 

And in that moment, Steve wanted him. Wanted him like he'd never wanted anyone else. He wanted to be close to this man, to feel him and to be touched back in kind. To be enfolded in the man's strong welcoming arms and press his face against his warm throat, breathing in his scent. 

Oh, he wanted. He wanted this man to take him. 

A comforting fog descended into Steve's mind and surrounded his senses. It quieted and hushed like a lullaby. He would go to this man. Give him anything. Give himself.

But just as Steve reached out, ready to go to him, he saw it. 

A body lay at the man's feet. Some sort of animal, perhaps a wild boar. Definitely dead. Steve was close enough to see the gaping hole in the chest cavity where it's heart had been torn out. He froze.

His eyes slowly traveled from the dead animal and up the hypnotic stranger's enticing form, coming to a dead stop at the hand dangling at his side. Inside his grasp was the animal's bloody, dripping heart. Somewhat mangled and looking as if it had been gnawed upon. Shocked, Steve wrested his gaze from the white hand with what he could now make out as slender black claws gripping the gory muscle and up to the object of his desire's face. 

The man had turned towards him fully now and his visage was completely revealed as a cloud retreated in the night sky above. His face, still ethereal and lovely, was marred by rivulets of dark red blood streaming from his full sensuous lips, staining them. 

Steve's breathing sped up, his mouth opening in slow comprehension as a glittering canine tooth, long and sharp, made itself visible through the blood.

His orderly and structured mind forged in the military refused and denied the word Vampire outright.

Creature sufficed. Creature he could understand. 

And it was coming for him. Fear and revulsion warred with irresistable longing and attraction. Knowing he'd been compromised Steve did the only he could. He ran.

All that had happened less than an hour ago but it felt like days. His could feel his strength waning and knew it was not all from physical exertion. The creature was draining him emotionally and physically the closer it got to him. 

A link had been forged in that instant of mutual desire between the two of them back on the path, before everything had gone wrong. He felt it, could almost touch it. That's how he knew it was playing with him, letting him run himself out. How Steve knew it was aware that he was near his breaking point and it was only a matter of time before he was caught.

And through that link he could hear other things now.

" _Beloved_ ," in a forceful tone yet tinged with affection. 

" _Mine_."

And finally, " _Mate_." 

Steve slowed. Images of the man, no longer _creature_ but man again, holding Steve possesively to his chest sifted through his mind. Holding him close, like no one had ever touched him before. 

Other images floated in and out of his mind's eye. The man, holding a cup to his own wrist as blood trickled inside, then lifting it to Steve's waiting lips. Being kissed by the man, sealing their bond. Being told he was loved. 

Steve stopped. 

Stopped running. Stopped being afraid. Stopped thinking.

He just stopped and all became quiet. He knew without seeing that the man was just behind, waiting for him. 

"Daniel," the wind whispered to him. His name was Daniel. 

Steve turned.

Daniel stood still among the trees, waiting with the patience of years in his blue piercing eyes.

Steve felt his call again. 

" _Mate_."

Steve closed his eyes then answered him and did what had always been the unthinkable before in his solitary, lonely life.

He surrendered.

"Yes," he said.  "Yes." 


End file.
